Template talk:Terran (StarCraft II)
Viking What do we do for the Viking? Air or ground? Addictgamer 15:42, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Ground. It gets upgraded to aerial form. PsiSeveredHead 22:08, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Drop Pod I've added the Drop Pod to Air Units (I know it's not a perfect fit). - Stu Redman 14.08.2007 Air Vehicles There's no such thing as air vehicles.Vehicles are only ground means of transport.I suggest that we change it to Air Units or Aircraft.--Rethas 10:39, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Spacecraft would be even more accurate, but I don't know if space vehicle is such a bad term. PsiSeveredHead 11:43, 16 August 2007 (UTC) I think "space veichles" is nebulous, especially since it's unlikely that the Banshee can even fly in space, given that it uses fans to fly. "Air units" would probably be the best option (in my opinion at least).--Hawki 12:39, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Well,that's right.Banshee seems to be only a plane.The rest of Terran air units are space craft,but small fighters IMO can be treated as planes xD. --Rethas 10:38, 18 August 2007 (UTC) All air units are capable of flying through space, regardless of the physics. (Mutalisks shouldn't be able to fly through space. Guardians shouldn't be able to fly at all.) PsiSeveredHead 13:43, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Even humans can fly through space.... xD. --Rethas 12:04, 19 August 2007 (UTC) If you give them a space-jetpack, they count as a space unit. Maybe :) PsiSeveredHead 12:53, 19 August 2007 (UTC) If you send them floating into space,they too fly...:]. --Rethas 15:53, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Upgrade symbol For structures that upgrade (eg Command Center -> Planetary Fortress, Starport -> Star Base) I think there should be a special symbol or designation. Does anyone have any ideas on this? PsiSeveredHead 02:20, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Canceled units Units get canceled (and uncanceled) a lot, which can cause wrong edits to this template. So, I think all such information should be referenced here. The Firebat was declared canceled on January 8th, 2008.Karune. 2008-01-08. Firebat Healable?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-08. References Mercenaries, other Wings of Liberty stuff Shouldn't we have a new template for those campaign units? There will likely be so many they'll overwhelm this template. We don't put units like the Skullder Unit 004 in the StarCraft I terran template, for instance. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 21:56, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking how a user would navigate from, say, the SC2 marine article to a campaign-only unit, like the medic, and vice versa. Since both types of units feature prominently in the campaign it'd be good to have a way to navigate directly between them. If we have separate boxes, it seems each article would have both boxes anyway, in which case it'd be easier just to amalgamate. As demonstrated by Template:Books, additional organizational structure is now available in the NavBox template. We can use this to clearly give the campaign-only units their own space. We could have, say: *Ground units **General **Multiplayer only **Campaign only *Air units **etc. - Meco (talk) 00:58, 21 August 2009 (UTC)